


The Taste of Flight

by afterandalasia



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Freedom, Human Buzz Lightyear, Human Jessie, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never had the words to explain how it was that being stuck on the surface of her home planet was so much of a curse. How every beat of her heart in space is a freedom that she has waited a lifetime for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square "suspension".
> 
> Jessie is canonically disabled, with anxiety/panic attack issues.

“I can take you anywhere in the universe,” he had whispered, lips soft and damp against the curve of her ear as they looked up at the stars. And, coming from his lips, she knew that they were true.  
  
“I don’t care,” Jessie replied. “Anywhere that isn’t here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Buzz was worried that she wouldn’t take well to space travel. He did worry about her, often more than he needed to, which she tended to find endearing but overzealous. He worried about how she would react to space after a lifetime spent planetside, the same way that he had worried about taking things too quickly when her heart was still raw from Emily. For the latter, she had needed to be the one to drag him to her bed and prove to him that she knew exactly what she wanted and needed; now, she did not have such a decisive action to take to show him that this was what she wanted.  
  
The rockets blazed them away into the stars, and then Buzz undid his straps and reached over to help with hers.  
  
She floated.  
  
She knew that it wasn’t flying, because that was overcoming gravity. Here, there was simply no gravity at all. Jessie felt her braid lift off her shoulders, her body slide out of the harness that had held her in place, and she took Buzz’s hand as he lifted her out into the open air.  
  
She twirled under his hand, feeling more fluid and beautiful than she had ever done planetside, where her boots had been firmly planted to the ground and even climbing a tree or a flight of stairs was never enough to let her break free. Her fingers slipped through his and she skimmed free, floating back along the corridor of the ship, laughter pealing around her as she did so.  
  
Buzz followed, all deliberate movements as he propelled himself from the walls – because they were all walls, no floor and ceiling here – with touches of his hands and feet. Before he could reach her, however, Jessie kicked off again, spinning through the air, and she reached up to pull her hair free and feel it pan out all around her like some sort of red halo. It filled her vision as she let herself flip backwards, body curving effortlessly around, arms held out to her sides.  
  
Her turn was arrested by a hand closing around her wrist, and she was pulled upright – or at least in one direction – as Buzz pushed her hair back out of her face. “Are you all right?”  
  
He got these little lines between his eyebrows when he was worried about her. Jessie reached out with a fingertip to smoothe them away, then pulled them closer together and kissed him instead. His lips were warm and dry, and she pulled at the lower one hungrily.  
  
“Perfect,” she replied.  
  
She didn’t wait for him to say more, to worry more. Her hands cupped Buzz’s jaw as she kissed him again, tongue parting his lips, stifling any protests he might have said or even thought. Their bodies bumped lightly together, and before they could drift apart again she intertwined their legs, pinning them close.  
  
For travel, Buzz did not wear the bulky armour that he often did planetside, preferring a simple lightweight suit that fitted his body almost like a second skin. On her, the suit was less tight, but still flowed over her so lightly that it barely felt that she was wearing anything at all. Heat flowered through her as she clasped Buzz close into her kiss, pressing into him, seeing faintly from the corners of her vision the stars that sparkled all around, just for them.  
  
The zipper on his suit opened to her touch, revealing his chest, his warm skin. Jessie allowed her mouth to follow it, down his throat, over the muscles of his chest and stomach, sucking lightly at the salt taste of him. She felt a shiver run down Buzz’s body, but looked up to see him peeling off his suit and slipping his arms out, reaching for her.  
  
She was not sure whether he moved down or she moved up, but then they were level again, and she kissed the corner of his mouth as he slipped open her suit in return.  
  
The air was cool on her skin, but not cold, and as the suit was peeled away and she bit and sucked at Buzz’s lips, she knew that she had never felt so free. The air cradled her from every angle, effortless, letting her body move in exactly the way that she wanted it to as she wrapped her legs around Buzz’s waist, kissing him so hard that it felt like she could barely breathe, his hands tracing the supple lines of her body.  
  
“Jessie,” he breathed against her skin, and she went to kiss her name off his lips, but then he was drifting down her body, his hands brushing the insides of her thighs, and instead she sighed and threw her head back. “Just let me...”  
  
He didn’t even have to finish; they both knew what he meant. He had whispered, before, as she lay flushed and glistening with sweat beside him, that he thought her at her most beautiful like this. Jessie had laughed and hit him on the chest, but Buzz had caught her hand and spoken more insistently. Just for a moment, he said, she forgot everything, and he could see the peace and pleasure written on her face, and she had looked at him in wonder simply because he had never spoken like that before, and rarely since.  
  
She spread her arms again, let her body float as Buzz ghosted kisses over her thighs, the crease of her hips, the base of her belly. Jessie closed her eyes as she felt the first brush of his tongue, against skin already hot and tingling, need tightening cords right through her. She felt Buzz’s fingers spread her, his tongue explore her, soft and wet, gentle strokes at first that became firmer as he felt her responding. Her breath rose, panting, as she felt his tongue tracing every fold of her, slow laps becoming more insistent flicks, hands framing her sex and shifting, unconsciously, with his desire for her.  
  
The air stroked over her skin in the faintest ripples, touches that she would have ignored on the surface, now made wonderful by the way that they were everywhere. Nothing held her down, held her back, and as she opened her eyes again she realised that she could see the stars, spread out before her like all of the diamonds in the universe. Then a wave of pleasure started to clench around her, and she gasped, back arching, legs tightening, as Buzz pressed harder against her with his tight breathing and his busy tongue. For as long as she could, she held herself on the crest the wave, spinning like a top, exploding from the inside out like the novae that had been described to her, and in one last sucking kiss tight on her skin she felt herself tumbling over the edge and into infinity.  
  
Stars swirled around her, and she was not sure whether they were the real ones outside the spaceship or just inside her head, and she was not sure that it mattered in any case. Through the stars, Buzz’s arms came to wrap around her, his lips soft against her cheek, and she reached for him through the everything-nothing that held them spinning in the air, mouthing at his lips, forming sloppy kisses against him.  
  
They bumped against one of the walls, and Buzz grabbed hold of it with one hand, but Jessie stayed anchored to nothing but him as she wrapped her body to his again. Feeling his erection bumping against her thigh, she reached down to draw him into her, hearing him gasp and feeling the warmth of him fill her and radiate through her bones, even as she held herself to him with thighs and hands, no need for strength when just the slightest touch was enough between them. Their hips moved together in a rhythm they had long-known, but which felt different, perfect, out here without the world to hold them down and try to pin them to it.  
  
“Buzz,” she said, and it was not until she heard her voice that she realised it had grown low and rough with desire. “Buzz, come for me.”  
  
She tugged his hand away from the wall so that they were floating, free, untethered, needing nothing but each other. Their eyes locked, bright green on brighter blue, and Buzz reached to twine their fingers together across the empty space between them, shrinking it to nothing.  
  
“Come for me,” she said again, and clenched her muscles around him. She saw the flutter of his eyes, the tensing of his muscles, and tightened her legs around him as she felt him thrust hard, climaxing within her, a cut-off moan in his throat as there always was. He had not found the freedom yet, not the way that she felt now, every inch of her skin alive and every fragment of her being soaring about them. But she knew that, in time, he would, and that she would be there every step of the way as he did.


End file.
